1. Field
The following description generally relates to an apparatus and method for battery management based on scheduling of a battery state estimation algorithm.
2. Description of Related Art
Battery Management System (BMS) is used to optimize battery life. It is desirous to have a BMS that accurately measures a battery state and controls modules related to temperature of a battery and charging and discharging of a battery based on the measured state. In order to estimate a battery state, the BMS uses data such as, voltage, temperature, and current of a battery.
When data such as, voltage and current of a battery is measured or calculated to estimate a battery state, data values, including the measured or calculated voltage or current, may vary depending on battery environments. Accordingly, measurement accuracy of battery data is valuable for battery management.
In order to improve measurement accuracy of battery data or a battery state, the algorithm complexity has increased, in which an electrochemical model is used instead of a Coulomb counting method. Accuracy of an algorithm is important to increase efficiency in the battery management system, but in this case, the unit of modules to be controlled becomes smaller.
For this reason, the number of modules, of which SOC is to be calculated, is increased, which in turn increases the calculation of the entire algorithms of the BMS. Accordingly, as the requirements of the BMS are increased, complexity of system is increased, and power consumption is also increased.